Una Semana para Conquistarla
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Conquistarla en una semana seria el mayor reto, después de lo estúpido que se había portado con ella y por ello ahora, después de mucho tiempo la había encontrado ¿Como podría ganar sin que el pasado terminara por intervenir? "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Reencuentro

**Serie Drabbles:**

 **Una semana para conquistarla**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee**

 **Ranted: M**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Conquistarla en una semana seria el mayor reto, después de lo estúpido que se había portado con ella y por ello ahora, después de mucho tiempo la había encontrado ¿Como podría ganar sin que el pasado terminara por intervenir?**

 **"Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Palabras: 493 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 1: "Reencuentro"**

Los suspiros resonaban en la habitación, el sonido de piel contra piel y el revolver de besos era un placer nada mas. Ella gimio, solo llenaba una necesidad básica y práctica, ambos obtenían: satisfacción.

Pero, a su mente vino el rostro de aquella mujer de ojos lilas, apretó los dientes.

 **—¿Tierra llamando a Bookman?** —La voz sensual, le hizo volver su mirada sobre el exuberante cuerpo— **Algo te molesta, ¿eh?**

Lulu Bell, era sofisticada e inteligente. Pasaban noches juntos, una mujer de recursos que pasaba su tiempo libre en Galway, y volvió a encontrar en Glasgow.

El asintió, la acaricio y miro por la ventana donde la luz de las lámparas se reflejaba.

—Sabes que solo me interesa una persona, esto no tiene nada que ver—dijo, llevando su mano al parche y apretando el puño— **Lulu, ¿Que es lo que harías por quien aprecias?**

 **—¿A que viene esa pregunta?—dijo ella, el resto importancia al mirar la ciudad** y saber que la había encontrado.

— **No es nada, solo tonterías** —dijo, sonrío cínicamente y miró a la mujer. Aquella noche decidió terminar aquel affaire— **¿Podemos terminar sin ningún contratiempo?**

Ella asintió, habían pasado buen tiempo juntos y mañana sería el primer día de lo que seria el reto mas difícil.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxx**

Esa mañana era muy movida, un accidente múltiple había hecho que el hospital de Glasgow fuera un lío, ella una excelente médico la habían llamado aprovechando su día libre, sabían que iría por no tener planes para ese día.

Miró las ambulancias, se apresuró en los pasillos y llegó a donde lo esperaba un camillero particularmente familiar: Yu Kanda.

Mientras se colocaba la bata blanca que la separaba de la gente y la unía a este mundo de caos, se enteraba del caso de un hombre de veintitantos años, con problemas, no solo eso sino que sufría de problemas cardíacos.

Se apresuro, una cortina era lo que separaba del tiempo entre la vida y la muerte de esa persona.

Años antes, hubiera pensado en esas vidas y la culpa de no haber hecho nada. Ahora entendía que solo podía hacer lo posible para mantenerlos con vida.

— **¡Lenalee-san!, ¡el paciente...!** —exclamo Lou Fa, una residente quien vigilaba los signos vitales, mientras detenía una hemorragia en su estómago y brazo derecho — **¡Es un paro cardíaco!**

Apretó los dientes, ahora mas que nunca debía venir el cardiólogo y vendando el estómago era impotente ante algo tan nimio, tal vez si hubiera estudiado más...

La cortina se corrió y una bata blanca paso por el frente, solo pudo avistar la ancha espalda de aquel hombre cuyas manos comenzaron a hacer un milagro, con un bisturí en la mano y un corte preciso evito la muerte del paciente.

Cuando le vio, palideció, el parche en su ojo y su cabello rojo, junto a esa piel e incluso su porte mientras los demás agradecían su ayuda. se estremeció al ver aquella mirada cristalina que conocía perfectamente.

— **Lavi**...—murmuro.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao, chicos(as) !**

 **Dios les bendiga, aquí les entrego este nuevo reto que debía XD y por supuesto cuando coloque capítulos serán varios de un solo.**


	2. pasado

**Serie Drabbles:**

 **Una Semana para Conquistarla**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee**

 **Genero: Crime**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Conquistarla en una semana seria el mayor reto, después de lo estúpido que se había portado con ella y por ello ahora, después de mucho tiempo la había encontrado ¿Como podría ganar sin que el pasado terminara por intervenir?**

 **"Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Palabras: 459 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 2: "Pasado"**

El pasado lo apuñalaba en los ojos lila de ella, solo al ver aquellos iris de color lila oscurecerse con la frialdad que él conocía perfectamente, ya que la empleaba también con sus amantes, era una manera de protegerse y ella deliberadamente lo hacia igual.

Lo que veía ante sus ojos era el Crimen que había hecho ante un corazón tan sincero y amable que apuñalo, hizo sangrar por su indiferencia, saco de su pecho y lo destruyo por pedazos dejando solo el cadáver de lo que ahora se había transformado en una bola sangrienta de ira e indiferencia.

Era verse en un espejo— _Excepto por los pechos, el sedoso cabello negro y las exuberantes curvas_ —y ver allí, enfundada en una bata blanca al joven que fue y con el que muchos jugaron e incluso usaron para encubrir sus faltas.

— **Gracias, Doctor** —dijo ella, simplemente la vio irse como en aquel entonces y sin ningún tipo de despedida ese solo fue el comienzo de la mas dura semana, que él, Lavi Bookman, perseguiría a una mujer después de que siempre fue perseguido por ellas.

Acercarse a Lenalee nunca fue más duro que en esos tres días, donde sus estrategias más usuales fracasaron estrepitosamente y en una ocasión Kanda casi lo tira de la ambulancia de lo cual alego que podría decir que era un accidente.

Suspiro, agotado por aquella jornada se dejo caer en el camastro y cerro los ojos. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, escucho unos pasos sintió la risa de alguien, una risa femenina, posiblemente era una chica— _Algo que no le era raro_ —pero entonces, sintio la respiracion mas cerca algo que le parecio osado, asi que abrio su ojos esmeralda para encontrarse con una mirada lila junto a unos labios rosados tan cerca de los suyos, que solo los separaba un milimetro.

Ella sonrio, mientras deslizaba uno de sus dedos por sus labios.

— **no era lo que querías?** —entonces, vio en sus ojos algo oscuro y al levantar la mirada vio el brillo afilado de un bisturí y el miedo lo embargo cuando lo vio descender rápidamente y se dirigía a su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos asustado, se llevó una mano al estómago y agitado, miro a uno y otro lado para solo ver lo evidente estaba sólo. Si, de nuevo el pasado lo atormentaba y esta vez, aunque había cambiado su nombre un sin número de veces, solía regresar para arruinar su vida, aun, después de lo que paso.

— **¡Mierda!** —susurro llevando sus manos al rostro, tomo su bata y el biper de su bolsillo, recordó entonces al sentir el parche en su ojo lo dulce que había sido Lenalee al quedarse con él cada noche, — **Lo siento... Pero no me rendiré.**


	3. Sonido

**Serie Drabbles:**

 **Una Semana para Conquistarla**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee**

 **Emoción paz interior**

 **Disclaimer: man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Conquistarla en una semana seria el mayor reto, después de lo estúpido que se había portado con ella y por ello ahora, después de mucho tiempo la había encontrado ¿Como podría ganar sin que el pasado terminara por intervenir?**

 **"Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Palabras: 498 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 3: "Sonido"**

Lavi sabia que se acababa el tiempo, solo tenía una semana y eso era lo que le quedaba porque la siguiente sería trasladado nuevamente a Galway, lo sabia y se insultaba por ello porque la salida que le quedaba era una sola cosa: Ir al Club donde podría siquiera dejar en el sonido de la música todos sus pensamientos.

Vio hacia fuera, estaba lloviendo y suspiro. No importaba, ahora solo quedaban dos días y sólo había logrado hacer que Lenalee le dirigiera la palabra, lo mas extraño era como lo había logrado a través de un paciente, quien sufrió un problema cardíaco después de discutir con su mujer por trabajar en exceso y allí estaba ella, llevándolo fuera de peligro mientras el intervenía su corazón con un bypass, por supuesto habían logrado salvarlo y ambos estaban cansados.

Habían ido a comer algo al restaurante chino donde el sabor era exquisito y mientras charlaban— _Evitando a toda costa tocar el pasado_ —sonrieron, habían pasado un buen rato hasta que su biper sonó y todo se fue al traste, pero se sentía perfecto con ella.

Salio del hospital, se quedó en la entrada viendo la lluvia caer y como el aroma del agua fresca inundaba el olor a muerte y vida del hospital.

Cerro su visión al mundo, dejando fluir el sonido del agua al caer, el del viento al revolver las hojas y como se detenían todos aquellos sonidos al abrir su mirada y encontrarse con una mujer bajo la lluvia cuyos cabellos negros caían hasta su espalda.

Lenalee estaba allí, ante el no se movía solo estaba allí dejando que su cuerpo se enfriara por las gotas de agua y al ver eso, le preocupo, se acerco a ella lentamente y la miro, la mujer que solo producía en el, por alguna acción del cielo todo el caos del pasado terminaba en una completa calma.

Vio en su mano derecha un celular, lo tomo de entre sus dedos con suavidad y cuando leyo el mensaje vio la palidez de aquella mujer cuyo corazon estaba destrozado en el mundo que habia vivido solo en ese mundo suyo.

Se acerco, envolviendola en sus brazos ahora no importaba que se mojaran en la lluvia solo importaba ella, quien apenas se enteraba que perder a alguien tan cercano como lo era su hermano, podia suceder no importaba si eras medico.

Sintio sus sollozos hacerse fuertes, sintio sus manos apretar su camisa en puños y en ese instante pudo sentir una paz interior.

— **La-Lavi** —murmuro ella, levantando sus ojos lilas llenos de lagrimas y mirandolo con profunda tristeza— **Llevame a casa...**

El asintio, sabia que no estaria bien que trabajara asi y al subir la llevo al auto, dejo un mensaje con la secretaria, cuando se detuvo frente a la casa de ella se sintio nostalgico.

Bajaron del auto, tomo la llave del bolso. Apartandola de sus temblorosas manos y giro la perilla dejandola entrar tras el, reviso que todo estaba bien, ella necesitaria un descanso.


	4. Inestable

**Serie Drabbles:**

 **Una Semana para Conquistarla**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Personajes: Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee**

 **Pecado : Envidia**

 **Disclaimer: D. Gray man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary: Conquistarla en una semana seria el mayor reto, después de lo estúpido que se había portado con ella y por ello ahora, después de mucho tiempo la había encontrado ¿Como podría ganar sin que el pasado terminara por intervenir? "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**

 **Advertencia: ¿Lime?¿Lemon? ni idea…(después de tanto tiempo ^∆^ aún no sé qué poner)**

 **Palabras: 499 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 4: "Inestable"**

preparo un té, cuando regreso estaba sentada donde quedo y le extendio la taza, no se percato de una cosa: Ella estaba inestable, por lo que lo siguiente lo sorprendio.

Ella dejo a un lado la taza y se coloco de pie, se habia sentado a su lado y entonces vio como ella se lanzaba contra el dejandolo vulnerable contra el mueble, para sentir su piel helada y sus labios avidos de algo mas que solo consuelo.

Podia envidiar a otros, pero, eso no significaba que no podia darle algo a ella que la ayudara y que no cayera en ese pozo sin fondo donde habia estado. Estaba desesperada, lo pudo notar en sus besos, solo podia hacer una cosa, hacerla entender que no era eso que podia ofrecerle por ello tomo las riendas, presionandola a ceder al sentir sus desesperados intentos de usarlo.

Acaricio su rostro, la dejo boca arriba para separar su intento de odiar algo o alguien y sabia que el seria ese alguien, suspiro, le dolia el cuerpo pero no era idiota.

— **Lenalee...** —aparto una lagrima de su rostro— **Lamento tu perdida, pero no creo que esto sea lo mejor para ti...**

— **¡¿Que sabes que es lo mejor para mi?!** —viendo el dolor y la ira que habia guardado— **¡¿Es que no lo ves?! ¡Puedo ser Medico y aun asi no salvar vidas! ¡Sabia que no debia alejarme de mi hermano, aun asi lo hice y ahora el...!**

— **Lenalee, Komui-san no queria verte asi y mucho menos que te hicieras daño** —aspiro hondo y la miro— **odiame si quieres, pero, por lo menos se feliz, ¿Si?**

En sus ojos lila vio la sorpresa, Lavi sabia que se separarian y sintio su mano en su rostro, su mirada llena de algo mas que solo un profundo dolor.

Ella levanto su rostro tomando sus labios, esta vez fue suave. Lavi sabia que podia no tocarla, pero, ella comenzo a deslizarse provocandolo, rompiendo sus límites.

Sin darse cuenta, le habia apartado la ropa y con sus manos la acerco mas, era osada aunque parecia aun inocente. El deslizo sus labios por los suyos mientras apartaban la poca ropa, la oscuridad de la habitacion, los suspiros, el calor de su cuerpo lo hicieron no ver que aquella mujer aun era virgen.

Se deslizo en el interior de ella, sintio una barrera y con sus besos lo hizo olvidar aquello que se quedo en lo profundo de su mente. La vio arquearse contra el, cada toque, cada embate, sus uñas en su espalda y su necesidad lo cegaron.

Cuando volvio en si, estaban en el suelo con una manta. ropa desperdigada por todos lados, ella acurrucada en sus brazos y suspiro para traerla mas cerca de el.

Tal vez, solo tal vez la habia conquistado o...¿No?

Sintio envidia de ella, quien dormia placidamente en sus brazos sin devanarse los cesos pensando y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar en el calor de aquella noche tragica, ya mañana pensaria en lo que vendria.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ciao Minna!**

 **Aqui trayendo los capitulos del reto de antaño y terminar este para empezar con Lenalee como reto programado. Por supuesto tambien tengo que hacer la version Road x Allen, ya que los que han leido esta historia pueden decir a que me refiero.**

 **Bien, terminado el reto de antaño os dejo, ArrivederccI!**


End file.
